Hate That I Love You
by EdwardCullenIsMyLove
Summary: Edward and Bella join a dating site and begin falling for one another. Little did they know, they detested each other at work. What will happen when the two find out they love the person they weren't ever supposed to fall in love with?
1. Prologue: Just a weird Friday!

Previously: (BellaPOV)

_Edward Cullen is standing just two feet away from me, delivering our take-out food. Edward Cullen is delivering our take-out food? Why? He has a part-time job at WinWang's? In all of Seattle. In all of the employees working at WinWang's... Edward. Edward was the only one who had to be the one to show up at my doorstep? Even when we're not at work, he finds different ways to annoy the hell out of me!_

_Why? Why in the world did he have to work at a place from where we ordered take out the most?_

**Chapter One: Broken Rules **(AlicePOV)

While I was in the washroom cleaning up, I heard the doorbell ran. Oh! Finally the food is here! I quickly finish up and run up to the door. Standing in front of Bella was a gorgeous man, smirking at her showing his milky white teeth of his. Bella was gawking at him the way I gawk at the latest shoes I want. Wow. I'd never seen her like that before. But then again, I'd only known her for about three months now. I snap my fingers in front of her and she immediately comes back to reality. Heh! That always works on her. Either that or if I clear my throat. Well, not just me, but anyone.

"What are you doing here?" she asks the gorgeous man.

"Uh... what does it look like I'm doing here?" the man replies back sarcastically. I giggle. Giggle, giggle. Aw, darn! I hate my giggle attack sometimes! It totally embarrasses me in front of hot guys! Humph. Gorgee looks at me and smiles. Hm, Gorgee. Hot! Gorgee. Ew! Okay, totally not hot! What shall I call him (secretly)? Like, a nickname I kept for him... what shall it be?

"How much?" Bella says with no emotion.

"You know, you could be nicer, Clumsy Swan. This isn't work." he winks.

"How much?" she hisses. "And it may not be my work, but it is yours. So just be a good delivery boy and be on your way!"

"Ssss, Ouch," his face shows pain which soon turns into soft laughter. "Still so bitter."

"How. Much?" Bella repeats for the third time, this time she's super annoyed.

"Alright. Fine. Forty-Seven Fifty." he answers. Bella gives him the money and holds some of the boxes. I help her. She leaves the doorway as soon as she's got some boxes in her hand leaving me and Gorgeous in the middle of the hallway. Ah! Gorgeous! Obvious enough, but I couldn't figure out what else to call him! Sigh.

"She always like this?" He asks me, chuckling.

"Not really. Is she like that at work?" I ask.

"Nah. She's not mean. I just drive her crazy," he laughs. Ah! A player, I see. No wonder Bella hates him. She's not fond of players at all.

"Hey, Ed!" a voice calls. I see a man with blond hair, a little taller than I am, running in our hallway towards us. He reaches my door and taps Gorgeous on the shoulder. Gorgeous moves out of the way, revealing the blond guy's face. Okay, forgive me, but the blond one is much more gorgeous. Well, for me, anyway!

"Sup, J?" J? Oh! The blond's nickname. Cute!

"What took you so long, man? We've got other deliveries waiting!" he says hurriedly. His face turns to me and his eyes widen.

"H-Hi," he stretches out his hand to me and I gladly shake it. "I'm Jasper."

"Hi. I'm A-" Bella walks in front of me, taking the last box from, Ed, was it? Before I can say my name, Bella closes the door shut on their faces. After a moment I hear footsteps which soon fade into awkward silence. Wow! I've never seen Bella act this way before. What's up with her and the delivery boy? It's that bad?

"Bella, what's up with you hating that delivery guy?" I ask.

"Edward Cullen. He's my co-worker. Total pig!" she sighs heavily, sinking to the recliner in the living room with her food containers in her lap.

"I hope you two don't take your anger out on the poor little kids," I joke. Bella works at a secondary school. She told me it wasn't what she wanted her career to be, but she it's not like she hates it. She loves kids, but she'd told me once that she would like to become a part-time writer, or a secretary. I don't know why she doesn't just apply for the secretary job, or start writing a novel. I mean, I've seen her journals; no way a normal person can write that. She was probably meant to be a writer. Hands down!

"Alice, you know I wouldn't-"

"Kidding, Bella. Sheesh, you need to learn some sarcasm girl." I giggle. She ignores my comment. As usual. Whenever I'm sarcastic with her, she takes it seriously. Well not _always_ but mostly. I have taught her some over the time we've been living together, but still, come on, she's got to have a sense of humor, right? I mean, who doesn't? But what confuses me is, she always chuckles right after I comment on her learning sarcasm. I mean, is she being cunning with me? Does she know sarcasm and just acts dumb? Or is it just because she wants to change the topic and agrees with me? Maybe she should be an actor! Hah!

After we had supper, Bella decided to go visit Emmett and Bella. Well, it wasn't really "visiting." Emmett demanded for her to come hang out. I ignored it. I wasn't in a mood for teasing Emmett today! Lucky day for him, huh? The reason I didn't really want to go was that I could have some time with my darling internet! I had around five men talking to me on DateMate. Call it pathetic, but it sure was fun! For me, anyways! Besides, I shouldn't be judged! That's how Rose and Emmett met, anyways. So they shouldn't be the ones always on my case, telling me how stupid it is and blah, blah, blah. Well, as for Bella, she's never really believed in love. I think it's because of her past, but I could be wrong. I only know a little about her. I try to talk to her as much as possible, but she's usually very stressed when she comes home from work.

As soon as Bella leaves, I run to my room and bring my laptop back to the living room and watch TV as I chat online.

I hear a beeping noise. Maybe it's my illusion. I get back to watching "Friends" reruns and chatting. _Beep-Beep-Beeeeeep._ I hear murmurs; something about mail? Where is it coming from, anyway?

_Beeeeeeeeep._ It can't be the smoke alarm. I just changed the batteries two days ago and we haven't even cooked anything today. _Beeeeeeeeeep._ Where in the world is that noise coming from? Ugh! I'm annoyed now! Just as I was about to strike up a conversation with KnowingFeelings01, the stupid annoying beeping noise interrupts. Besides, what kind of a name is "knowingfeelings01," anyway? Hehe!

_Beeep. Beeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_ Alright, I've had it! I keep my laptop aside and stomp on the floor. I walk around the kitchen, near the washroom, in my room, almost around the whole apartment but find nothing! A big fat, _nothing!_ Where was that noise coming from? Grr!

_Beeeeeeeeeeep._ Argh! I walk into Bella's room. It's the only place in the apartment I haven't looked in yet. This better be where the damn noise is coming from. I walk around her room like an investigator. I see a flash, followed by the annoying sound again. Flash. Beep. Flash Flash. Beep. Flash. "Mail received!" a computer voice says. Oh my god, it's her laptop!

I walk to her desk and sit in the chair. I see her screen flash brightly into my eyes and the beep sound comes on again. I click the little pop-up which displays "Mail received!" Her e-mail is loading... loading... loading... Voila! Wow! I wonder why Bella doesn't lock her computer? She knows me! I'm the type that likes to snoop around! I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I'm Alice- that's the best thing I've got, ha!

She has two unread e-mails in her inbox. Both are from DateMate, sent by moi. Of course! Who else would send her stuff like this?

Okay, what I'm about to do is _extremely_ wrong, and all against Bella's rules. Can I use the "I'm Alice" excuse again?


	2. Chapter 1: Broken rules

Previously: (BellaPOV)

_Edward Cullen is standing just two feet away from me, delivering our take-out food. Edward Cullen is delivering our take-out food? Why? He has a part-time job at WinWang's? In all of Seattle. In all of the employees working at WinWang's... Edward. Edward was the only one who had to be the one to show up at my doorstep? Even when we're not at work, he finds different ways to annoy the hell out of me!_

_Why? Why in the world did he have to work at a place from where we ordered take out the most?_

**Chapter One: Broken Rules **(AlicePOV)

While I was in the washroom cleaning up, I heard the doorbell ran. Oh! Finally the food is here! I quickly finish up and run up to the door. Standing in front of Bella was a gorgeous man, smirking at her showing his milky white teeth of his. Bella was gawking at him the way I gawk at the latest shoes I want. Wow. I'd never seen her like that before. But then again, I'd only known her for about three months now. I snap my fingers in front of her and she immediately comes back to reality. Heh! That always works on her. Either that or if I clear my throat. Well, not just me, but anyone.

"What are you doing here?" she asks the gorgeous man.

"Uh... what does it look like I'm doing here?" the man replies back sarcastically. I giggle. Giggle, giggle. Aw, darn! I hate my giggle attack sometimes! It totally embarrasses me in front of hot guys! Humph. Gorgee looks at me and smiles. Hm, Gorgee. Hot! Gorgee. Ew! Okay, totally not hot! What shall I call him (secretly)? Like, a nickname I kept for him... what shall it be?

"How much?" Bella says with no emotion.

"You know, you could be nicer, Clumsy Swan. This isn't work." he winks.

"How much?" she hisses. "And it may not be my work, but it is yours. So just be a good delivery boy and be on your way!"

"Ssss, Ouch," his face shows pain which soon turns into soft laughter. "Still so bitter."

"How. Much?" Bella repeats for the third time, this time she's super annoyed.

"Alright. Fine. Forty-Seven Fifty." he answers. Bella gives him the money and holds some of the boxes. I help her. She leaves the doorway as soon as she's got some boxes in her hand leaving me and Gorgeous in the middle of the hallway. Ah! Gorgeous! Obvious enough, but I couldn't figure out what else to call him! Sigh.

"She always like this?" He asks me, chuckling.

"Not really. Is she like that at work?" I ask.

"Nah. She's not mean. I just drive her crazy," he laughs. Ah! A player, I see. No wonder Bella hates him. She's not fond of players at all.

"Hey, Ed!" a voice calls. I see a man with blond hair, a little taller than I am, running in our hallway towards us. He reaches my door and taps Gorgeous on the shoulder. Gorgeous moves out of the way, revealing the blond guy's face. Okay, forgive me, but the blond one is much more gorgeous. Well, for me, anyway!

"Sup, J?" J? Oh! The blond's nickname. Cute!

"What took you so long, man? We've got other deliveries waiting!" he says hurriedly. His face turns to me and his eyes widen.

"H-Hi," he stretches out his hand to me and I gladly shake it. "I'm Jasper."

"Hi. I'm A-" Bella walks in front of me, taking the last box from, Ed, was it? Before I can say my name, Bella closes the door shut on their faces. After a moment I hear footsteps which soon fade into awkward silence. Wow! I've never seen Bella act this way before. What's up with her and the delivery boy? It's that bad?

"Bella, what's up with you hating that delivery guy?" I ask.

"Edward Cullen. He's my co-worker. Total pig!" she sighs heavily, sinking to the recliner in the living room with her food containers in her lap.

"I hope you two don't take your anger out on the poor little kids," I joke. Bella works at a secondary school. She told me it wasn't what she wanted her career to be, but she it's not like she hates it. She loves kids, but she'd told me once that she would like to become a part-time writer, or a secretary. I don't know why she doesn't just apply for the secretary job, or start writing a novel. I mean, I've seen her journals; no way a normal person can write that. She was probably meant to be a writer. Hands down!

"Alice, you know I wouldn't-"

"Kidding, Bella. Sheesh, you need to learn some sarcasm girl." I giggle. She ignores my comment. As usual. Whenever I'm sarcastic with her, she takes it seriously. Well not _always_ but mostly. I have taught her some over the time we've been living together, but still, come on, she's got to have a sense of humor, right? I mean, who doesn't? But what confuses me is, she always chuckles right after I comment on her learning sarcasm. I mean, is she being cunning with me? Does she know sarcasm and just acts dumb? Or is it just because she wants to change the topic and agrees with me? Maybe she should be an actor! Hah!

After we had supper, Bella decided to go visit Emmett and Bella. Well, it wasn't really "visiting." Emmett demanded for her to come hang out. I ignored it. I wasn't in a mood for teasing Emmett today! Lucky day for him, huh? The reason I didn't really want to go was that I could have some time with my darling internet! I had around five men talking to me on DateMate. Call it pathetic, but it sure was fun! For me, anyways! Besides, I shouldn't be judged! That's how Rose and Emmett met, anyways. So they shouldn't be the ones always on my case, telling me how stupid it is and blah, blah, blah. Well, as for Bella, she's never really believed in love. I think it's because of her past, but I could be wrong. I only know a little about her. I try to talk to her as much as possible, but she's usually very stressed when she comes home from work.

As soon as Bella leaves, I run to my room and bring my laptop back to the living room and watch TV as I chat online.

I hear a beeping noise. Maybe it's my illusion. I get back to watching "Friends" reruns and chatting. _Beep-Beep-Beeeeeep._ I hear murmurs; something about mail? Where is it coming from, anyway?

_Beeeeeeeeep._ It can't be the smoke alarm. I just changed the batteries two days ago and we haven't even cooked anything today. _Beeeeeeeeeep._ Where in the world is that noise coming from? Ugh! I'm annoyed now! Just as I was about to strike up a conversation with KnowingFeelings01, the stupid annoying beeping noise interrupts. Besides, what kind of a name is "knowingfeelings01," anyway? Hehe!

_Beeep. Beeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_ Alright, I've had it! I keep my laptop aside and stomp on the floor. I walk around the kitchen, near the washroom, in my room, almost around the whole apartment but find nothing! A big fat, _nothing!_ Where was that noise coming from? Grr!

_Beeeeeeeeeeep._ Argh! I walk into Bella's room. It's the only place in the apartment I haven't looked in yet. This better be where the damn noise is coming from. I walk around her room like an investigator. I see a flash, followed by the annoying sound again. Flash. Beep. Flash Flash. Beep. Flash. "Mail received!" a computer voice says. Oh my god, it's her laptop!

I walk to her desk and sit in the chair. I see her screen flash brightly into my eyes and the beep sound comes on again. I click the little pop-up which displays "Mail received!" Her e-mail is loading... loading... loading... Voila! Wow! I wonder why Bella doesn't lock her computer? She knows me! I'm the type that likes to snoop around! I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I'm Alice- that's the best thing I've got, ha!

She has two unread e-mails in her inbox. Both are from DateMate, sent by moi. Of course! Who else would send her stuff like this?

Okay, what I'm about to do is _extremely_ wrong, and all against Bella's rules. Can I use the "I'm Alice" excuse again?


	3. Pleading For Your Forgiveness

**Hey everyone!**

**I understand that you all have FULL RIGHT to be extremely angry with me!**

**I've been gone for a whole year! :(**

**Believe it or not, I fee extremely bad! I'm a horrible, horrible, HORRIBLE author! You all must understand that I truly am really angry with myself. And, I deserve all the hate mail that I recieve almost every week, since last year.. Till now! I'm EXTREMELY sorry, guys! I didn't mean to dissapoint everyone like this!**

**This goes for all FOUR of my stories.**

**I haven't abandoned either of my stories... I just got extremely busy with a new marriage, college, taking care of home and stuff...**

**I hope you guys can forgive my soul, just this once! Please, please?**

**I'm willing to continue... That is, if you all still want me to! I haven't forgotten anything about the projects (stories) that I've posted here. And I do want to finish them, if it's the last thing I do. I hate to start something and leave without notice. I'm not like that.**

**Granted that yes, I could have dropped notes here and then to keep informing you guys that I haven't quit.. But I'm not mentioning EVERY circumstance I was in all year long. Believe me if you can, I don't lie. There were far too many things holding me down to even check my e-mail every week. Most of which filled my inbox with tons of hate mail for not continuing.**

**I won't mention any names... You all know who you are, and I deserve those words you said to me.**

**All I'm asking for is a second chance here to continue and finish what I began here in my little home of All-Human, awesome, Twilightness!**

**My eyes always remained open and every time I heard of anything Twilight-related, it haunted me to come back on this site and face my open-ended, still continuous stories. I did e-mail a LOT of you, though... I informed many that I was on hiatus whenever I had the time to write (Which was very little time, else I would have informed you all by a previous Author's note!).**

**Guys... There are simply too many words and thoughts lingering my mind and I'm mentally cursing myself ever since I've disappeared. I'll stop now, and let you all comment on my punishment and/or forgiveness.**

**If you all can find in yourself to forgive me.. I'll continue.**

**If you don't want me to.. I won't.**

**Please, let me know...**

**I'm SO sorry!**

**Love you guys, forever and always...**

**-EdwardCullenIsMyLove.**


End file.
